Tonight You are mine
by snowwhitechaos7
Summary: Misaki has yet to confess his love to Usagi, but their love for eachother still remains.
1. Chapter 1

**Tonight… You are mine.**

**(A Junjou Romantica fanfic. - Usagi x Misaki)**

**Rated: T**

***Warning to readers: This fic contains some shounen-ai / BL, so if you don't like that sort of thing, don't read!**

_Misaki Takahashi cleaned the kitchen, like he did every other morning, in the household of the great Akihiko Usami, or, as Misaki called him: "Usagi-san". As usual, Misaki had been the first of the two to actually get up that morning. He sighed as he picked up another glass to scrub from the sink. Misaki had been having thoughts lately and he wasn't sure what to do about them. Since he had been living with Usagi-san, he had been in a strange sort of relationship with the man. _

_Of course, being the pervert that he was, Usagi constantly smothered Misaki whenever the moment seemed fit to him. Misaki, on the other hand, was unsure of how he actually felt in response to it. Sure, when the situations came up, he acted as if he did not approve of it at all. He made it perfectly clear that he was not one who would be toyed with and taken advantage of so easily. Lately, however, he had been thinking otherwise…_

_The fact that it was Usami making him feel this way made it harder for him to believe that he was having such thoughts… When would Misaki come clean with himself and Usami and admit his feelings? Scrubbing the glass more thoroughly, he thought to himself, 'well, certainly not anytime soon…'_

Misaki's life consisted of, aside from his college classes, trying to balance his social life and his "relationship", if it could even be called that. Not to mention that given who he was with, it was hard to try to keep it discreet. Not only was Usagi-san a famous author, well-known by most of the people at the university - he imagined - , but he was always the one to pick up Misaki once his classes had ended for the day. Not suspicious in the least, or so Misaki wished.

He hadn't really been asked about it by anyone, but he generally got a few stares coming to and from school, which really did not help the fact that he was already only a freshman to begin with. Getting used to the college life and people would not be as easy as he thought, which sort of upset him. _Why can't I just be a college student living a normal life, for God's sake!_ He thought to himself that day as he walked past the throng of people crowded outside of the school. He could just barely hear the sound of Usagi-san leaving as the engine started up in his red sports car.

"Ohayo, Misaki!" His sempai Keiichi Sumi called from where they usually sat in his first class, Misaki waved back and took his seat next to Sumi.

"I haven't missed anything, have I?" Misaki asked, feeling a bit scatterbrained that particular morning.

"No," Sumi shook his head, "Say, are you alright?" he watched Misaki as he dug through his school bag for a pencil.

"Yeah, I'm great." He pulled one out and set it on the desk, "why do you ask?"

"You seem like you came in a hurry, did you not get any sleep last night?"

Misaki sighed. _No, it was too early for this to_ _come up._ "Of course, it's just that I woke up late..." _Yeah, that's believable._

"Hm…" Sumi blinked, clearly unconvinced.

Misaki felt irritated with himself. He knew he wasn't exactly the best liar, but was he really that transparent? "Fine, I had a late night." He rubbed his forehead with one hand, knowing that was as much of the truth as he was going to give to his sempai, he tried to look focused on writing down notes so that Sumi would stop looking at him, it didn't work though.

"Something that had to do with Usami-san, isn't it?" Sumi asked; sounding like the answer was obvious to him.

According to Sumi-san, Misaki brought him up in their conversations more than Misaki had realized, or liked to realize, so he'd been making it an effort not to do that as much anymore. He wasn't sure if it had been working, but he wasn't about to ask Sumi that.

"It's nothing; he's just his usual lazy, careless self. It gets on my nerves… You know, living with him and all… Maybe it would be best that we change the subject."

Sumi raised his eyebrows, "Okay, because I'm not sure what you've been writing, but you've missed some notes already,"

Misaki flipped to a new page in his notebook, Sumi shook his head, chuckling to himself.

"I can lend you mine later in case you missed anything." Misaki turned to his sempai and nodded.

…

That Friday afternoon, after a long grueling week of notes and exams, Misaki was happy to be away from school, even a break from Sumi wasn't a bad thing once in awhile. He had no opposition to driving home with Usagi-san that day, and actually hadn't shown much emotion at all besides exhaustion. Staying up late and studying did that to him, no matter how much coffee he drank. Misaki stood waiting outside the gates of the school when he spotted Usagi-san's car, given how bright of a shade of red it was, it wasn't hard to spot it. Once he pulled up, Misaki climbed in, tossing his book bag into the back seat.

Usagi-san gave him a questioning look, "eager to leave school, eh? You have no other things to attend with any of your friends?"

Misaki shifted position in his seat, "I'm tired, so of course I'm ready to leave." He ignored the comment about his friends, for some reason whenever they would invite Misaki to go anywhere Usagi-san had an automatic response to it, and it was that he certainly wouldn't let Misaki go anywhere as long as he had a say in it.

Which at times got extremely frustrating, it was yet another thing that made keeping his social life functional very difficult. Leaning against the cold, glass window in the front seat of the car, feeling extremely tired, Misaki began to drift away…

His moment of peace was soon interrupted by the voice of the man sitting beside him, and the sound of the car engine stopping.

"Misaki, are you asleep?"

_Might as well be, then you'll leave me alone!_ He thought to himself as he ignored the other. Next thing he knew he was being nudged on the shoulder.

"Misaki, we've arrived home…" Usagi-san sounded a bit tired as well.

Doing his best to act like he was still asleep, Misaki continued to remain silent. Then he heard the door on Usagi-san's side open for a brief moment, and close. _He's really leaving me in the car?_ Misaki thought to himself.

His question was answered a few seconds later when the door on his side of the car was pulled open, causing him to practically fall out of his seat, but before he could say anything in retort, Usagi-san's arms wrapped around him, taking him out of the car and carrying him into the house. Misaki did not like being man-handled like this, but for once, he said nothing and merely pouted, burying his face in Usagi-san's shoulder.

He breathed in the familiar, sweet scent of the man, letting it fill his nose and overwhelm his senses. This made it much easier for Misaki to relax and feel the anger and stress leave his body. He really was very tired, and almost asleep as Usagi-san laid him gently down on one of the sofas in the living room area of the loft.

He could have sworn there was a pillow under his head that he hadn't remembered putting there that morning, and looked up to see that it was only Suzuki-san, one of Usagi's teddy bears. Misaki rolled onto his side and looked to see Usagi sitting on the couch directly across from him. He blinked, expecting the man to say something, and when he didn't, Misaki spoke.

"You know… I almost fell onto my face because of how you carelessly opened that car door… It's not really polite to scare people like that, you know…" he stretched, yawning softly.

"Well, I'm sorry. I thought you were asleep." Usagi-san shrugged and lit a cigarette. Misaki said nothing more, positioning himself more comfortably on one of Suzuki-san's legs.

"You've been really tired all week… Why are you not getting enough sleep?" Usagi asked him, playing the concerned adult role, yet again.

"School is important..." was all Misaki said.

Usagi blinked. "Yes, I understand that… but so is your wellbeing, Misaki."

"You really need to worry less about me, and more about yourself." He said, eying the lit cigarette in Usagi-san's hand.

Clearly missing the point, Usagi replied with, "I get plenty of sleep; I see no point in worrying otherwise." Misaki snorted, it wasn't like he'd not been the one who was more mature half of the time, and it was tiring. He rubbed his forehead.

"Well, I'm feeling sleepy as well. Want to come to bed with me?" Usagi-san asked in his usual too-casual tone.

"I think I'm fine here with Suzuki-san…" Misaki said, stroking the bear's fur respectively.

Usagi got to his feet. "Is something the matter?"

"No." Misaki lied. Besides having a headache, he really still was conflicted with his feelings; he didn't want to talk about it though. Especially not with Usagi-san.

Ignoring his requests, as usual, Usagi walked over and grabbed Misaki, lifting him off of the sofa.

"You can't just take me anywhere as you please; I'm a person, too! With thoughts, and feelings-

"Just stop talking for now; you're going to make yourself even more tired." Usagi began to march to the back bedroom, cutting Misaki off midway through his rant.

Misaki frowned, "You really need to work on thinking of the right thing to say as a response before you open your mouth…"

Usagi said nothing to that, pushing the door open to the dimly lighted room, dropping Misaki onto the bed.

"Just listen, for one second!" Misaki demanded, sitting up as Usagi sat down next to him.

"Mm-hmm, go on." He nudged Misaki's shoulder.

As he sat there alone with Usagi, Misaki realized that he seemed to suddenly have nothing to say. It was as if all of the angry thoughts buzzing around in his mind had just vanished.

"I-I…" he bit his lip. Why did this always happen to him? WHY?! He blamed it on Usagi-san…

Crossing his arms, Usagi-san said; "I'm listening."

Misaki shrugged, avoiding the other man's gaze. "I guess I'm not sure of what I want to say after all…" he laid down on his back, his arm over his forehead.

Usagi sighed, "This is bound to happen when you get yourself all worked up like that. I'm surprised you haven't already figured that out."

Misaki huffed, his sarcasm was not helping. He noticed Usagi move across the bed and looked up to see that Usagi-san was positioned just above him; and looked up into his face.

"I don't want you to think that I don't listen, but sometimes I'm unsure of what to say back."

Misaki chuckled, "Oh, so that's it?"

Usagi reached his hand down slowly and held Misaki's wrist in his hand. "Well, I suppose. Some of the time…" Misaki had nothing to say to that, so he just stared.

"Mm, well, it can't be helped." Usagi said flatly, and Misaki was sure he was telling the truth. At that moment Misaki decided that it would do no good to say anything more. He exhaled, feeling Usagi's warm hand against his cheek.

"I love you, Misaki…" he whispered to him, his voice giving Misaki a ticklish feeling in his ear. He shivered, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Part of him wanted to say that he loved Usagi back, but the words refused to come out. He sighed in frustration, why couldn't he just say it?

He wrapped his arms around Usagi's neck, pulling him closer and allowing him more access to his face and neck area. Usagi-san did not hesitate, and began kissing softly down the side of Misaki's neck. Misaki bit down onto his lip, Usagi seemed to know all of the places he was most sensitive. _Damn him!_

Continuing to tease him, Usagi went on to lightly suck the skin, making it harder for Misaki to suppress the sounds he felt coming on. He hated how vulnerable he felt at moments like this, but at the same time, he enjoyed it. Misaki tightened his arms around Usagi's neck, just as Usagi moved back up and kissed Misaki lovingly on the lips. Misaki kissed back, hoping to show as much affection and love as Usagi always had to him through his kisses.

He enjoyed the taste of Usagi very much; it was almost as good as his scent. He assumed that he had been successful when he felt Usagi hold him closer. He felt safe and secure in Usagi's arms, and warm. Oh so warm…

Misaki continued holding onto Usagi, feeling a bit childish, but also trying to trust him. Trusting is one of the first steps he felt that he should take if he was to really come clean about his feelings…

"I love you…" Usagi-san said to him.

Misaki swallowed, hiding his face as he felt his cheeks burn a bright scarlet.

"Why so red?" Usagi carefully cupped his hand under Misaki's chin, lifting his face so that they could look at each other.

"I-I blame you..." Misaki surprised himself by saying this successfully without stuttering as much as he usually would do.

"I'll take the blame, but surely you must expect me to make up for it." He grinned at Misaki, his signature look that told Misaki if he didn't surrender now, it would be too late to escape, and Misaki knew for a fact that this was also true.

"U-Usagi…" he began to say, but Usagi had pinned him down in two seconds flat. The pace of his heartbeat increased at how quickly Usagi did so. He looked into Usagi's eyes, as he broke the kiss for a moment. He could see the hunger in Usagi's eyes that was gnawing ceaselessly within him.

Misaki experienced a strange mix of fear and excitement at realizing what that meant…

"Misaki..." Usagi spoke softly to him, in a voice seeming so gentle. "Mmh?" Misaki didn't dare close his eyes. "Tonight, you are mine…"


	2. Chapter 2

At first, Misaki was not sure how he should respond. With Usagi still holding Misaki tightly, he thought that for now he would just let the moment remain. He wasn't going to take the chance in which saying something out of the blue would ruin it. No, but surely he'd do it later, just not now…

Then, in one bold movement, Misaki reached his arms up to Usagi, holding his hands at either side of his face, and kissed him.

Usagi's eyed widened slightly at this,

"What?" Misaki asked, when he'd noticed how hesitantly Usagi had kissed him back.

Usagi smiled, "Nothing." He embraced Misaki again, resting his chin on Misaki's shoulder.

"Usagi…" Misaki spoke, as he hugged him back.

"Hm?"

Misaki swallowed, feeling Usagi's hands move slowly under his shirt.

"I.. err, um.." he laughed nervously, and could feel himself blushing furiously once he felt Usagi's hands on his bare skin. His hands were always so warm…

"Yes?"

Misaki sighed. _Just tell him you love him already! _Well, it's easier said than done… He thought to himself.

"Do you love me, Misaki?" Usagi asked, as he began to rub Misaki's back, pulling his already unbuttoned shirt looser.

"O-of course I do, well, I mean…" _Not again._

Usagi continued to stare at him, obviously eager for Misaki to finish his sentence. But, once again, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Misaki sighed, he couldn't just say he'd forgotten what he was about to say, he knew Usagi would know right away that it wasn't true. There wasn't any way to avoid it now, one way or another Usagi was going to get it out of him.

He was surprised when he felt Usagi pull away from him slightly, and sit up on his knees. Still lying on his back, Misaki looked up at him, sort of confused.

"I-I…" Misaki shook his head, "I'm sorry… I don't know why-

"Misaki," Usagi un-buttoned the top few buttons of his shirt.

"What?" Misaki replied, a little sharper than he meant for it to sound. He didn't mean to sound like he was angry at Usagi, when in reality it was himself he was losing his patience with.

"Sometimes your actions say more than words ever could," he said, leaning down and nuzzling Misaki's cheek softly.

"B-But, what do you mean?" it was only after he'd asked it that he realized that he must have meant Misaki taking the initiative and kissing him first… Usagi seemed to know that Misaki understood once he had asked the question, because he just smiled again.

"Why are you so happy?" Misaki stammered, starting to feel his emotions build up inside him. He felt his heart swell inside his chest and his eyes became a bit damp.

"Because, you're trying to show me that you love me back. You may have odd ways of doing so, but you're making an effort to show affection, and that's all that matters to me…"

Misaki wiped his eyes quickly with the sleeve of his shirt.

"Ohh…"

Usagi kissed him again, but this time made it more gentle, and hoped that Misaki understood how important he really was to him, even if he couldn't fully comprehend it himself…

"Thank you, Misaki…"

Misaki closed his eyes, wrapping his arms loosely around Usagi's neck.

"I… don't know what I would do without you…"

Not expecting to hear this, Misaki looked again into his lover's eyes.

"Really?"

Usagi nodded. He wasn't used to saying such things to anyone, so even saying it then was sort of hard for him to do. But he knew without a doubt that it was Misaki that he loved to most, and he was determined to show him.

Misaki squeaked, feeling Usagi move his hands up and down his sides teasingly. His skin tightened at Usagi's warm touch, and he felt goose bumps cover his body. He shivered, and Usagi's hands went to his stomach, smoothly moving across his waistline.

Misaki locked his fingers together, keeping his hold on Usagi firm as he moved his hands again, slipping one to Misaki's pants.

"U-Usagi, d-don't…" and he went silent. Usagi's touch left him speechless, and Misaki tried not to react to it immediately. But it was things like this that just never happened like he wanted them to. Deciding that he was going to, for his lover's pleasure this time, Misaki moaned. Breathing steadily so as to keep himself controlled.

"Mmh, Misaki… Do that again…" Usagi urged him on, feeling extremely pleased by all of this. The pleasured sounds Misaki was making were seriously turning him on. However, for Misaki's sake, he was making himself keep control until he was ready…

Misaki continued, sounding more and more like he was ready for it to be over. He wasn't sure how much more of this he could take.

Yet the feeling was soon gone as Misaki felt himself release, the blush that had been present earlier had not gone anywhere. Breathing softly, Misaki looked up at Usagi, seeing that he had already taken it upon himself to undress halfway. Being used to being the one who was undressed first, more often than not, it struck him as a bit odd. Well, maybe not odd, as much as just different.

Misaki sat himself up a bit and smoothly moved his hand down Usagi's chest, feeling the toned muscle that was beneath his soft, bare skin. Sitting up further, he laid his cheek against Usagi's chest. The faint sound of his heartbeat instantly helped Misaki to relax; he closed his eyes and moved his arms around Usagi's neck. The warmth of the other man's body made him feel more at ease, and definitely more calm.

He felt Usagi's hand on his head as his fingers ran through Misaki's hair.

"My love…" Usagi whispered, continuing to gently comb his fingers through Misaki's hair. He then leaned down and kissed Misaki, starting out soft and then putting more passion into it. Misaki had to change his position slightly in order to kiss the other back the same way.

Before he knew it, Misaki was lying once more with his back against the bed. Arms tightly around the other, they continued to kiss. Misaki had lost himself, but he did not care at that moment. He was all too focused on showing Usagi that he did love him; he was determined to make him fully aware of it, and perhaps, he would be learning something new about himself, in doing so.

Usagi's lips moved to Misaki's neck, kissing it softly and sucking on the skin quite teasingly. Misaki squirmed, though still being held tightly by Usagi. His eyelids fluttered shut as Usagi continued to tease him. Misaki emitted a muffled sound; Usagi's breath was hot on his skin and his tongue warm on the skin of his neck.

Trapped in the other man's firm hold, Misaki had stopped trying to move. His attempts at this point would have been futile anyway.

"Usagi…"

"Hm?" he looked up at Misaki.

Misaki looked into his blinking, lavender eyes.

"Just… stop hesitating already…" he managed to say. "But, be gentle…" he finished saying, as he fully removed his own shirt.

Usagi smiled warmly, moving over top of Misaki again. Pushing their clothes off one end of the bed; Usagi bent down a bit, and Misaki kissed him.

"I would never hurt you…" Usagi brushed Misaki's brown hair out of his eyes. "I hope you know that, Misaki." He caressed the boy's cheek softly.

"I-I love you, Usagi…" Misaki almost whispered.

Grinning slyly as he entered Misaki, Usagi held Misaki's outstretched hand in his own, squeezing it lightly.

"I know…"

Hearing those words made Usagi feel truly loved, and he hadn't felt that way in a very long time. Deciding that he now had figured out the perfect way to show Misaki he wasn't just sweet talking him again, or being the pervert that he was used to being called, tonight he would be very sincere, sweet, and gentle. Hoping with all of his heart that he would have made Misaki happy for a change, in doing so.

And before Misaki knew it, he had been swept away.

_If any moment could last forever, let this be the one…_

Their bodies touched, and Misaki held Usagi close.

_The person who understands me the best, Usagi-san, I know that I'd be lost without him…_

Panting heavily, he arched his back. Feeling his toes curl as he held Usagi more tightly, digging his fingernails into the back of his neck.

_I-I trust him… And I never want to be with anyone if it isn't him…_

He felt his heartbeat accelerate; beads of sweat formed at his brow.

_After all, he is mine… And I' am his…_

That night, Misaki felt something new within himself, a connection with Usagi that had not been there before. Or, if it had, he had been too stubborn to notice it. He was certain that it meant something very special, and he knew that Usagi felt it, too. This bond that forever would unite the two, and would only continue to grow stronger.

And that night, they experienced just how powerful love really was.

_I don't need to hide it or question it anymore, I love him…_

If there was one thing Misaki could be absolutely certain of, that would be it.


	3. Chapter 3

**/ Author's Note:**

**Thank you to everyone who has favorited and followed this story! I appreciate it so much, and I apologize for such a wait between chapter 2 and 3, but hopefully with this final chapter - the ending will be satisfactory! I'm currently working on some ideas for a few new stories, and hopefully one of the ideas will become a fic! Until then, thanks for reading, hope you liked it.~ /**

When Misaki awoke the next morning, he was in a bit of a daze. The memory of the previous night was quite vague, and his entire body felt numb. In the midst of the dark room, he could hear Usagi breathing next to him as he slept heavily.

Is he really still asleep? He wondered, though he decided that it was probably best he didn't bug him.

Yeah, I'll just let him sleep; I don't really want to be dealing with a sleep-deprived Usagi right now. Or ever, for that matter…

Misaki yawned, stretching his arms out towards the wall he was facing. Usagi stirred in his sleep and pulled the blanket more towards his side of the bed. For once Misaki didn't pull it back, he lacked the energy to do much but lay there, so he continued to lay there.

Even though he wasn't exactly sure of the time, he knew that it was the afternoon by the sun that shone through the partially open curtains across the room. Well, it could be four o' clock for all he cared; he wasn't going to disturb Usagi, much less move from where he was.

He carefully shifted his position, moving cautiously so that he wouldn't wake the other. For a moment, he felt like he was going to fall asleep again, he curled up a bit and fixed the sheet that was coming off of the mattress, and then he closed his eyes.

Soon after, a familiar pair of arms made their way around him, feeling very warm and strong. Misaki gasped, startled, and opened his eyes as Usagi hugged him tightly. A small shiver passed through the boy's body at the feeling of Usagi's arms around his cold skin.

"Usagi-san…" he held onto the other's arms, hoping that his endeavor of a moment ago hadn't been what woke Usagi up. He swallowed nervously.

"Yes?" his breath was warm on the back of Misaki's neck.

"You were just asleep, I didn't wake you did I?" he blinked hopefully.

"I've been awake, actually."

Somehow Misaki could tell that the man behind him was grinning, even though he wasn't looking at him. He grunted.

"You jerk… So scaring me like that was on purpose?"

"It worked, didn't it?"

Misaki huffed angrily, and Usagi chuckled.

"You know, I was going to apologize for waking you, but you should be the one apologizing." Misaki said to him, deciding that if he would have been able to – he would have had his arms crossed right now.

"I don't think so." Usagi replied stubbornly, playing with Misaki's hair.

He sighed, and went to sit up but found that he was barely able to move. One thing he learned to never doubt with Usagi-san was his strength. However, sometimes he wondered if Usagi himself was conscious of just how much stronger he was than Misaki.

"Um, Usagi-san…"

"Hm?"

"You know you don't have to hold me so tightly." He frowned, unable to budge.

"But if I don't you're going to leave, aren't you?"

Misaki stopped struggling for a moment, noticing the change in the tone of Usagi's voice. He hated to make anyone upset, especially Usagi. But at times, he could be a bit… selfish.

"Well, it appears to be past noon already, and I'm not sure about you, but I think that most people don't spend the whole day in bed. You know, there are more productive things you could do with your time, and-

"Why rush?"

"It's not that, really… It's just that-

"Just that what?" Usagi asked him as he grabbed onto Misaki, rolling him over so that they were facing each other.

Misaki gasped, conscious of the fact that he was still naked, and he went to cover himself.

"Why can't you just relax for awhile and stay with me?"

Usagi gave Misaki a look that made him most uncomfortable. Misaki rubbed the back of his neck, feeling awkward.

"I think you're entirely too eager to get things done, all the time. I think that you should just rest for awhile."

He moved closer to Misaki.

"B-but..."

"It will be good for you and for me… Just be a normal person for once and put things off. Wait awhile and live the moment while it still remains."

Misaki struggled to put words to the many thoughts buzzing around in his mind, and sputtering he managed to respond to Usagi's last comment:

"Put things off, like a normal person you say? Well maybe when you're talking about yourself – yeah, you definitely put things off. Quite often, actually… But some people actually act their age you know! Mature, and aware of responsibilities, and… obligations!"

He could feel his face getting hot. Although he knew that he probably seemed ridiculous coming at Usagi like this – sometimes he just needed to yell. He always felt better afterwards, anyways, and… Usagi didn't ever retaliate. It was like he knew sometimes Misaki just needed to vent. Even if his way of doing so was acting completely irrationally…

Just as he had predicted – being very unaffected by his sudden change in mood, Usagi gently took Misaki's face in his hands, and kissed him softly. The boy relaxed, exhaling deeply and Usagi smiled.

"Alright…" Misaki agreed, feeling that _maybe_ he was overreacting a bit... _Maybe_ he didn't need to be on top of everything all of the time. Or _some_ of the time, at least. Definitely not after he realized how ignorant he must have seemed just now.

"You know, I think that some of the time, everyone should just take time to relax and do nothing. Just take a break from their lives, and have time to get some space, and clear their heads."

Misaki looked up at the silver-haired man,

"So, what you're saying is that you think more people should act like you?"

He could feel his eye twitch in irritation at his lover's obvious self-absorption. It wasn't the first time he had said something so blatant, but the fact remained that it annoyed Misaki.

Usagi nodded, "Well, something like that. Life gets stressful sometimes, no one likes that. But when it does happen, I'm glad that I have someone around to make me feel better." he ruffled Misaki's hair playfully.

Misaki blushed, giving Usagi a small grin, which he returned following suit.

_That smile still makes me feel like I'm melting on the inside…_

"Let's just nap for a little while more, okay?"

"Uh…" Misaki began, "actually, I-

"Did I say you had a choice?"

Usagi grinned, pulling Misaki closer, ignoring his struggle to get free. He simply pulled the blanket over both of them and made sure that Misaki wasn't going anywhere. When he must have realized it himself – he heard the boy sigh. But he knew that it was alright, because just when he was about to doze off, he felt a tight squeeze around his waist as Misaki rolled over towards him.

_At least right here I know that I can trust him… and he will love me no matter what. I don't have to be worried, or anxious…_

He looked down at the brunette, who stared back up at him, as if he had just been thinking to himself. Which, he probably was.

"What?"

Usagi just smiled. A sense of relief washed over him as he remembered that Misaki had been the one who was first to reach out to Usagi, he had been there, and he was happy and confident in knowing that he could be certain he wouldn't leave.

Sure, Misaki could be a pain in the ass and act like a kid sometimes, but without him – Usagi knew that he would be truly lost.

_They say that when love is truest – they will not only tell each other, but they will know it in their hearts. When this happens, you can be certain that there is nothing that will ever change it._


End file.
